Piezoelectric components generally are stimulated to resonate close to a desired resonance frequency. However, thermal expansion coefficients of piezoelectric components typically differ substantially from thermal expansion coefficients of substrates on which they are mounted. Thus, springs are generally utilized to mount piezoelectric components to substrates to aid in minimizing stress on piezoelectric components due to thermal expansion.
Springs, however, typically are deformed due to thermal expansion as well as acceleration, causing deformation of a piezoelectric component and subsequent variation from a desired frequency. Springs also have generally been unable to demonstrate a high degree of adjustability for mounting different piezoelectric components.
Thus, there is a need for a mounting device that does not cause significant deformity of a piezoelectric device due to thermal expansion and acceleration, and simultaneously provides adaptability for mounting a selected piezoelectrical component.